camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ginevra
Personality Ginerva loves to party and to do whatever she feels like doing. She isn't scared of danger and seems to love doing dares that people meant as a joke because it was too crazy. She's quite irresponsible and hates having to take responsibility. She is very strong willed and has a positive attitude toward tough times and always works out a solution to conflicts. She cares a lot for her friends and family and will do anything to keep them safe and out of danger. History Twenty years ago, Isis and Osiris crossed paths in the mortal world and recoginesed each other instantly. The two were happy to see each other and went to a house where they talked with each other and had an affair. The next morning the two had wineded up in the same bed and when Isis woke up she relised what happened and went to the living room to get her head around what happened. After a few minutes Osiris woke up and told Isis that he needed to go back to the Duat. The two said their goodbyes and Osiris returned to the Duat while Isis continued her short stay in the mortal world. After a few months Isis fell pregnent with twins. When she gave birth to them she named the girl Freya and the boy Peyton. Isis seperated the twins to live with diffrent families but left a clue with them so when the time comes they can locate each other. Two years later the same thing happened and this time Isis had two girls, Ginevra and Kara Tatiana. Isis split the two up but left clues so that soon they could find their siblings. And the same thing happened two years later only this time their were triplets, Lucy, Henry and Lenny. The seven children all had something that could be used to find the others. Ginevra grew up happily with newleweds Adam and Aziza. Ginevra was happy but always got nightmares of the siblings who she never knew of. When Ginervra was eight, Aziza gave Ginevra a locket, the clue from Isis to find her siblings. That night Ginevra had a nightmare, she saw herself and six others, three girls and three boys. The group were all shocked to see each other and they all had the same locket. Then Isis arrived and smiled at the group and said, the time will come. Ginevra woke up at that moment and walked over to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk when she saw a grown man apear who noticed Ginevra and smiled. Aziza walked into the kitchen and saw Ginevra in shock and then noticed the man who had come inside. Aziza gave the man a half-hearted smile and told him it was to early. The man said that they have waited to long and that most were already at camp. Aziza didn't look happy and the man turned to Ginevra and looked at her locket and said that Ginevra must be brought to the camp soon and dissapeared. Aziza cursed under her breath and brought Ginevra back to bed. For the next nine year Ginevra had the same dream over and over again. Aziza always said that it was nothing and Adam just told Ginevra the same thing that Isis always said in Ginevra's dreams, the time will come. On top of all this she was always buillied for being diffrent, for never attacking like a proper girl does. Ginevra always hated being diffrent and her own parents not telling her what was going on. Soon she had enough and ran away from home. While on the run she met a boy called Peyton and a girl called Lucy. The three agreed to always help each other out and to never leave the group. One night Peyton saw Ginevra's locket and asked about it. Ginevra was cautious but told him and Peyton releved he had a locket exectly the same as Ginevra's. Then Lucy saw the two's and showed the others her's, also the same as the others. The three wondered what it meant and then Isis appeared along with a girl. The group knew where they had meat before all this. They have been dreaming about each other ever since they had their locket. Isis told the group they had to leave staight away and they did, arriving some place. The girl who came with Isis introduced herself as Kara Tatiana but is normally called KT. She showed the three to a hut where a blond girl was waiting. She grunted as she saw KT arrive with three new people. KT introduced the group to Freya, her sister. KT reveled her locket and Freya did the same thing. Peyton showed them his. Freya grunted and mumbled saying she didn't need anymore wierd siblings and Lucy asked what she meant and KT explained saying that the owners of the locket are all siblings. Lucy was glad to hear that Peyton is really her brother and Ginevra and KT are her sisters. KT remined Lucy that Freya is also their sister and KT let it slip Peyton's twin. Ginevra didn't believe any thing and KT called two boys who went by the names Henry and Lenny and they wore the same lockets. Lucy was pumped to see more siblings and showed them hers and since she looked only twelf they treated her as a little sister. KT looked at Ginevra and asked if she believed them now. Ginevra confessed to believing them now apart from the fact that Freya was their sister and KT said she wasn't sure either. Gallery Ginevra9.png Ginevra8.jpg Ginevra7.jpg Ginevra6.jpg Ginevra5.jpg Ginevra4.jpg Ginevra3.jpg Ginevra2.png Ginevra1.png Ginevra.gif The Locket.png|The Locket Relationships Category:Female Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Locket Holders